Twisted Emotions
by DarkBeholder
Summary: This is an old fic that we have redone. Harry and Draco are in it, but do not come in until later chapters, like 2 or 3, but are not the main characters. But anyway this was a great fic when it was up before the changes.


**(A/N- Beholder: here it is the first chapter of the newly created Twisted Emotions. Just to let you know right off the bat this is not a Harry 'SLASH' Draco fic, they are just the two characters from the actual harry books that play a role in his fiction.**

**Dark: heaven knows I agree on that one**

**Beholder: If Any of you are familiar with the original version, that's okay, cause you will see a lot of it in here, but this new Twisted Emotions is quite different.**

**Dark: Damnstright it is**

**Dark: Well anyway even the chapter names are different, but any way here it is my beloved minions chapter one of the brand new and redone Twisted Emotions!**

**Invisible Minions of the underworld: YEAH yippee, woop-de-doo**

**("Characters thoughts and feelings about situations")**

**(Actions done after, or while, some one if speaking)**

**! Warnings !**

**"Comments by the authors"**

**Twisted Emotions:**

**Chapter one-**

**The unknown Warlock!**

**Drake: Ah Damnit! (Drake cussed as he saw that the Cd store was out of Korn's new cd) this is a load of shit!**

**Joe: Dude calm down, we are in public**

**Drake: do you see me caring; ah damn it to hell I'm out of her Storms off out of the store and back to his car**

**Joe quickly came out later hold a bag with the cd's he bought. Joe got into he car and they Drake put the peddle to the metal and sped off down the road recklessly, not caring for his or any human life. Joe was clenching to the door's handle.**

**Joe: DUDE slow it the hell down. AHH watch for the red li- never mind you speed demon, your going to get us killed!**

**Drake: care for some music. (He didn't wait for an answerer and turned on the radio, a rock station was playing) that's much better.**

**Joe: seriously please slow down or I'm jumping!**

**Drake: go ahead, jump see what I care**

**Joe: MAN you've been in a pissed off mood all day what is up!**

**Drake: I got hundreds of girl at school who fined me irresistible…**

**Joe: uhh Looks at Drake with a blank yet confused stare and that's a bad thing?**

**Drake: I do not know which one to pick**

**Joe: pick for what, dating. Dude pick Salleen she's damn hot**

**Drake: eh, not my type.**

**Joe: what the hell you mean not your type, exactly what Is you type then?**

**Drake: I don't know.**

**Drake pulled the car into a drive way and stopped.**

**Joe: Well see yeah later**

**Drake: yeah, you too**

**Drake then squealed his tires pulling out of the driveway and burned rubber as he sped on down the road to his home. Drake only lived a few blocks away from Joe's house. When Drake got there, he sighed heavily, and waited in his car for a few moments before finally getting out and finding the right key to unlock the door. He found it and quickly went it to be welcomed by quietness; Drake lazily threw the bag of food that he bought from the supermarket on the kitchen table. Went through the fridge, and left to the living room holding a beer, Drake fell into the couch and turned on the T.V, he flicked through the channel until he started at the beginning again.**

**Drake: This is crap! There is nothing on.**

**Drake finished his beer and looked at the time, seeing its 9:30 all ready and he has school tomorrow, not that that ever stopped him before, but today was a big day. Midterms were due and he hasn't studied all week, let alone since school started for that matter. Drake went to his room fell on his bed and went to sleep.**

**The next morning at school all his classmates where nervous and anxious for this test, all but him, he'd careless if they gave the test or not. But he knew it was coming and all it really meant to him was another letter on his paper in red ink, and his test paper coming back like it dipped in a batch of red paint.**

**Drake: Here we go again**

**Sylvia: Don't sweet it, you'll do fine.**

**Drake: ("Who, what? she hasn't even said a word to me since school started, and she takes now to talk to me. What is her deal?") Uhh sure…**

**Joe: Yo Drake did you study for this asinine test? (Joes was seated on his other side)**

**Drake: what do you think? (Drake went to his usual slouch position, not giving a care in the world)**

**The Teach came by handing out tests, and when he got to Drake seeing him sitting like he was, with his face toward the ceiling and his eyes clothed, the teacher slammed the test paper on the desk causing Drake and jump to.**

**Teacher: Don't have me catch you snoozing in my class again Drake or I'm sending you to the principle, and giving you an F on your paper**

**Drake: yeah, sorry Mr. Kalmin.**

**Hours later Drake, and his friends, Joe, Steve, Mark, Steve's girl friend Rachael, and Linda who has a huge crush on Mark, were sitting together at their usually lunch table. Out of no were a girl walks over holding a note book, she was standing on the side of Drake, her eyes huge and innocent looking, sparkling in the sunlight that was shining through. "Very Anime-ish"**

**Drake lifted a brow and looked to her.**

**Drake: can…I…help you?**

**Girl: y…ye…yes you can! (She said excitedly beyond belief) Can you sign this!**

**Drake: umm He looked at her, then to the book she had in front of him sure, I guess ("What the hell is with these girls, I'm not even rich")**

**Drake signed the book and handed it back to the girl, she jumped and screamed then hugged Drake, nearly killing him as he just swallowed food when she lunged at him. Drake coughed a few time, and when the girl left hopping away in mere joy Drake let out his loud coughs and chokes.**

**Drake: I need a fricken vacation!**

**Joe: hah, you sure do.**

**Steve: Exactly what do girl see in you? (Steve turned to his left to look at his girlfriend) Babe, do you know what these girls see in Drake?**

**Rachael: no, cause I only have eye for you.**

**Rachael then laid her hand on Steve's leg, causing him to leap a little from the unexpected touch, he turn to look at her seeing, her eyes staring at him lustfully as she massaged his inner thigh. Steve swallowed hard trying to not make any motion to what she's doing to his leg under the table, then he caught Drake staring him down, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.**

**Drake raised his eye brow, then leaned forward toward Steve, his face showing a slight smile as he knows.**

**Steve: Can I help you…Drake**

**Drake: no, I was just wondering something that's all.**

**Steve: That would be?**

**Drake: you know (Motioned his eye down at the table signaling that he knows what Rachael's doing) So how do you two get by during thetime whenyour not with each other.**

**Rachael: that's easy, I just think of him, holding me and having his way**

**Steve: WHAT! (Steve literally jumped from his seat in surprise) ("Oh my god, I got a 'hornie-as-hell' girlfriend…SCORE ONE FOR ME! and zero for Drake") you do**

**Rachael: of course I do, don't you?**

**Steve: I…uhh…well..-**

**Drake: He think of his school work (Drake interrupted) you see this guy (Points at Steve) is what you call an over achiever, brainiac. Don't ask how I got to hanging with him.**

**Mark: that was very harsh Drake "Almost forgot about you" I mean yeah Steve is kind of a brainiac…but you could of use different words.**

**Drake: yeah I could of but hey then that would have been m-**

**Sylvia: Excuse me?**

**Everyone looked up at the standing girl, next to their table, dressed in a white T-Shirt and ashort black skirt. "Drake's stilling pointing at Steve's head…Just an FYI"**

**Drake: yes? "Still pointing"**

**Steve: Do you mind! (Slaps Drakes finger away) god dude, your such an ass!**

**Sylvia: I was just wondering…well if you guys had any notes from history class.**

**Drake: why would I have notes, I don't even read in English. Not even for when it's a one chapter reading assignment. It's a wonder I passed 11th grade.**

**Mark: Don't mind him. I have some notes though.**

**Sylvia: I don't really asked this, but… … do you mind if I copy them?**

**Drake and Steve burst out laughter, Steve was silenced when his girlfriend slapped him across the face, but Drake went on for a bit.**

**Drake: you, you mean to tell me you're a note-copying virgin?**

**Sylvia: umm hmm (She said with a nod) I, well I got side trackedyesterday thinking of something else, and forgot to take them.**

**Mark: You're lucky I have your class. Why don't you come sit with us, you can copymy notes here. If there's enough time before the bell goes.**

**Sylvia: thank you so much.**

**Sylvia sat at their table and chatted with them, as she copied the note. She finished them right when the bell went off for history class to start. Everyone was getting up and heading to class but Drake, Sylvia caught this and walked back over to him.**

**Sylvia: You're going to be late for class.**

**Drake: 'feh' I don't care, I'm famous for being late to history class.**

**Sylvia: I noticed, well I don't want to be late. So see you in class when ya get there.**

**Drake showed up ten minuets late for class, and was sentence to detention for an hour after school. But he never came; he went straight home to lie in his bed after school, and took a well needed nap.**

**As Drake slept he seemed be heating up, really fast and real hot. Drake knocked what he though where covers, but realized when he went to move then he didn't feel covers. Then he felt as if he was lying on rocks, Drake quickly got up and looked around seeing lava, fire, and magma. Lava was pouring from a lava river in to a lake, and magma was spewing from the walls.**

**Drake: oh man, I'm not even high and I'm having strange ass dreams.**

**unknown: This is no dream Drake! (A deep voice came from no where)**

**Drake: okay, no more hot pockets before bed.**

**unknown: You have not met me before, cause of past reasons. But I am you, and you are I.**

**Drake: whoa, this is really fucked up right here. So if I am not dreaming then tell me how did I get here with out moving. Unless I died and this is hell.**

**unknown: Hah ha Hah, this is not hell Drake, This is what your subconscious looks like. As I am your subconscious mind.**

**Drake: sure thing pal**

**unknown: You don't believe me then how about I tell you something that you know but don't want to admit.**

**Drake: shoot, go for it**

**unknown: You find that new girl, Sylvia to be rather pleasing to the eyes**

**Drake: umm, that's a no brainer.**

**unknown: You dream of meeting a special some-one, one not like normal girls who crawl all over you, that's why none of them are your type. No matter to the level of hotness they dress.**

**Drake: I'm attracted to it…**

**unknown: Not in a boyfriend-girlfriend way though.**

**Drake: you know, I still say this is a dream. But anyway dream guy whats your dream name.**

**unknown: I am Drakon your psy-lock!**

**Drake: psy-lock…right and that is?**

**Drakon: its your warlock side that never manifested into your sub and none subconscious, cause either you lost your warlock abilities, or weren't taught any spells, or warlock ways to awaken your mind for me to fully take hold of youand make you the warlock you were meant to be.**

**Drake: so, how come you come to me now?**

**Drakon: cause you are nearing your 18th birthday, and when you turn 18 I am able to communicate with you fully, if you haven't fully shoved away your warlock side, and blood.**

**Drake: okay that's cool and all. But I would like to wake up now, so bye bye to dream land.**

**Drakon: I will be seeing you again Drake, The fire Warlock of hell's inferno!**

**Drake: whatever.**

**Drake awoke drenched in sweet, his body feeling as if it were on fire. Drake went into the kitchen, got himself some ice cold tea, and drank two glasses right down. He then made his way back into his room to find something else to wear, since his shirt and boxers where soaked in sweat.**

**Drake: (What one hell of a dream)**

**Drakon: was not a dream Warlock!**

**Drake dropped the shirt he was holding when he heard the voice come from within his mind. And could only think…holy shit!**

**( A/N- Beholder: So, what did you guys think of the redone first chapter. And for you Harry and Draco fans, don't worry they will be coming in.**

**Dark: Well people we hope you liked the new verson better. Since the old didn't get much reviews, or hits on further chapter we felt its cause how the first one came across. So now we are doing it new, better an-**

**Beholder: And will be giving the Harry Potter characters actual big parts in this new and improved fic.**

**Dark: GRRR (Eyes flame up) You son of a bitch! (Throws a brick at Beholder hitting him in the head)**

**Beholder: what the hell was that for you lunatic! (Rubbing his hurt head)**

**Dark: you interrupted me you bastard!**

**Beholder: no I didn't!**

**Dark: Dah hell you DIDN'T! (Points up at where he was cut off at the word and)**

**Beholder: oops sorry about that.**

**Dark: screw you! I'm ending this, cause I'm pissed Read and Review damnit thats an order.**

**Beholder: well I guess nothing else is worth saying, sept we hoped you liked it and please send us comments. Remember you the reader can influence our stories, so don't be afraid to share your thoughts. Until next time!**

**!Darknesss is the light of true hatred! "Signed, by Beholder"**

**Dark: Shut up moron!**


End file.
